


卡带｜一起看书吧

by uqedac



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uqedac/pseuds/uqedac
Summary: 一次遗精引发的事故
Relationships: 卡带 - Relationship, 旗木卡卡西/宇智波佐助
Kudos: 32





	卡带｜一起看书吧

宇智波带土今天非常不对劲。

——是他亲爱敬爱的，伟大的波风水门老师最先发现的。他今天不但没有迟到、没有对琳脸红，也没和卡卡西吵架。带土今天看到谁都隔得有一米远，好像生怕自己身上有什么脏东西会传染给别人，只要有人问他，又非常夸张的说什么都没有！

卡卡西只是觉得他没睡醒，带土本来就时常抽风，琳心细如发，偷偷对卡卡西说你去和带土切磋一下，说不定是他上次对输给你耿耿于怀到无法自拔才变成这样。于是卡卡西去找他说想和他打架，眼看着带土从兴奋又变得失落和自我厌恶，摆摆手走到河边自言自语。

“不用了，这个世界、太肮脏了...我也是...对不起....奶奶.....”

水门以为他要跳河了，吓得要死，连忙用飞雷神把带土抓回来，很认真的问带土到底发生了什么，带土只缩成一团，又十分抗拒，满脸通红地开始乱叫，甚至直接把护目镜带在脸上，雾气蒸腾在镜片上叫人看不清他的脸，水门觉得他要哭了。

“我什么都没有！我很好呜呜呜，别问我了！！你们离我远点吧！！我再也不是原来的我了！这个世界和我想象的完全不一样！”

这下卡卡西也觉得他不对劲了。

“喂，吊车尾的，你昨天怎么了吗？”

带土听到昨天两个字又抖了一下，然后无论怎么样都不出声了。

水门感觉又有了新的任务，来自他的笨蛋学生，他决定让三个人一起休息一天，顺便让卡卡西和琳照看好这个情绪不太稳定的带土，去问问他的唯一抚养人。

走到带土家门口时带土奶奶正在晒被单，水门向奶奶问好，奶奶有点开心地以为老师来家访，主动问带土在小组表现怎么样，邀请亲切的水门老师来家里喝茶，又絮絮叨叨的和他说了很多，水门没找到合适的机会提问，只是听奶奶说话，感到她非常疼爱自己的孙子，他觉得真好。

“啊呀说起来，那孩子，今天长大啦。早上也要换床单啦。”

水门想到他进门前看到的被单，一瞬间就知道是怎么回事，带土在为他第一次遗/精感到不好意思和一些恐慌，他也是从男孩长大的，知道第一次总是会有一些莫名其妙的想法。他想带土奶奶应该不会非常详细的解释这些东西，看带土的表现就知道了，一知半解对他来说更害怕。他是带土的老师，水门觉得自己理应负责，他会认真地让可爱的学生们好好长大的。

于是为了解决单纯的，可爱的，迈入新的人生关卡的学生的生理问题，水门又马不停蹄，去书店买了挑选了一些适合带土这个年纪看的生理健康的书，特意为了带土挑了图文版。他非常满意，觉得自己很周到，以后也一定能成为一个好爸爸，呜呜呜玖辛奈！快来表扬我！啊，给卡卡西也买一本好了，然后一起给他们，他也会长大的，这就是男人的必经之路！

他有点得意地回家吃饭，今天自来也也在，玖辛奈把菜端上桌之后他很开心的把这件事分享出来，大人们非常没品的笑了，说带土也不算小了，看他那么喜欢琳，还以为对女生和这种东西都早就一清二楚了，结果还是个第一次遗/精会怕到不行的小学生。玖辛奈无处安放的爱蠢蠢欲动，和水门商量着要好好教教他们，水门开始显摆他买的书，说已经准备好爱的教育了哦！然后获得妻子认同的甜蜜脸颊吻，水门笑的很傻很幸福，自来也觉得口里的饭也食之无味了，他们已经进入忘我的恩爱了，感到此地不宜久留，他吃完饭有点酸酸的溜走，以至于忘记带上他放在玄关的他为了取材买的黄/色读物。

第二天水门快把带土的事情忘记了，但是出门前发现了玄关上的书店包装袋，想起来自己的爱的教育，非常开心带着它走掉了，他想赶快给带土看看，让他直面自己的本能，也没什么好怕的，也没什么好羞耻。

众所周知，木叶只有一家书店，他们的包装袋也一样，所以实际上这不是水门买的爱的教育，而是自来也买的成人读物。水门觉得自己正在向更好的老师迈进，也没有检查袋子里爱的教育如何，他走的飞快，想着他可爱的学生们。

这天解散后水门偷偷避开琳喊来卡卡西和带土，将这个袋子交到他们手上。他想两个人可以一起学习，卡卡西比带土聪明一点，交代了三遍说让他们一定要回去看，必要的时候要照着上面做，这样才能作为一个好的男人，一个健康的忍者长大。

卡卡西只露一对没精打采的眼睛，他不知道水门老师为什么给他们看这个，还说要一起看。比他大一岁，已经有过经历的带土听的脸热，他想老师肯定知道他遗/精了。水门揉了揉他的头发，说带土呀，这是正常的，男性都会有这样的生理现象，这是你非常健康，正在长大，成为一个男人的表现。老师曾经也是这样，卡卡西也会有这种经历，没什么好羞耻的，你可以直接面对它，或者享受它，但是也不能用它去强迫别人，也要对自己的行为负责。

宇智波带土听的懵懵懂懂，他能感受到老师的温度从头顶传来，能分辨出老师在对他说他昨天一天都无法释怀的东西其实完全没关系，他有些害羞的点头，觉得自己很幸运。

天才如卡卡西，直觉那本书和带土昨天的异样非常有关系，于是他也点头，想和带土一起回去研究老师送的书，一定有重大意义！

当卡卡西喊他去旗木宅里学习水门老师今天发放的教材时带土很抗拒，他怕自己又流出那些白色的液体，尽管他知道遗/精没什么，只觉得在卡卡西面前会非常丢脸，他不想在卡卡西面前认输。他没发现从某种意义上卡卡西还没有流出那些东西其实是他还没有赶上带土的发育。

他们不约而同的觉得这件事其实是隐蔽的，是水门老师强调的，属于他们的秘密。带土哪怕非常倔强，正常情况下他的耳根子是十分软的，在卡卡西不断地，温柔地劝说道他是不是胆小没种，不爱学习，是不是怕我比你强等等这一系列话时，带土非常愤怒的妥协了。

“我才不怕！卡卡西！接受新世界的审判和制裁吧！”

死鱼眼小鬼头，今天让我带土大爷带你见识大人的世界吧！他根本忘了就在前一天他还被吓得到处发神经。

“昨天到底是谁在河边想要跳河呀，是不是这个戴着护目镜的刺猬头白痴呢？”

“我、我才没有！那是......是、看风景.....我看河！！！”

他们又吵又闹的回到卡卡西的家，一身汗的带土非常不客气的直奔浴室要洗澡，还非常之大声的在里面唱起了歌。卡卡西知道这是他心情很美丽，也不管他，只想着学习教材，于是他自己先打开了水门老师给的书。

无论是封面还是内页，都被一些近乎裸体的女性肉体占满了，她们摆出各种姿势展示着自己，还有一些和男性交合的场面，黑色的码打了跟没打一样，让卡卡西有点头晕，他自己心里很烧，下腹又蒸腾着什么东西，他觉得水门老师是不会让他们看这种成人书籍的，更不会把它当作教材，至少封面上还写着十八禁。他有点郁闷，猜想是不是水门老师放错了，不小心把自己的东西给了他们，为什么已经结婚了还要看这种东西，还不小心残害到学生。心有点累，卡卡西又想到那个笨蛋带土，刚刚水门老师好像很帅气很大方的说了一些话，如果被带土看到教材结果是一本根本不适龄的，污秽的黄色书籍，他觉得带土一定会做出比跳河更疯狂的事情。

但是卡卡西也只是个小孩子，即使他已经是一个优秀的忍者，也还没能掌握应对在作为普通人面对黄书的处理方法。在犹豫是直接扔掉书还是喊水门老师来的时候带土洗完澡出来了，卡卡西好像听到有什么要破裂的声音。带土可以说是一瞬间看到卡卡西在偷看他非常期待的教材了，他感觉自己被背叛了，又开始喊起来。

“卡，卡卡西！你居然趁我不在偷看！水门老师说过，要让我们一起看的！！！”

卡卡西听到这个罪魁祸首的名字就头疼，带土冲上来要抢这本书，说实话他不愿意让带土看到这本书，他也去抢，于是一人一边拉扯着。带土做一件事的时候非常专注，他现在正和卡卡西抢夺老师爱的教材，所以他没有注意力去看书的内容，卡卡西松了一口气。只是庆幸他还没看到，但是他又不知道下一步怎么办了。

带土非常用力地想要把书夺过来，卡卡西宁死不从，于是它最后四分五裂的散开，不算太厚的装帧书页掉在两个人脚边。

啊啊好吧，没办法了，卡卡西想，水门老师啊，你交给我的任务到此为止，我已经尽力了，带土要黑化要改变世界我也管不了了。

带土本想先发制人去指责卡卡西，但是看他好像眼神已死，觉得出了什么大事，不、不是吧？卡卡西就那么想独占那本教材吗？他到底是想干什么？这本书这么重要吗？

他蹲下去捡起几页书，想知道卡卡西到底对什么爱不释手到这种地步，定睛一看全是白花花的肉肉肉肉肉体和下体，非常之淫乱的陈列在上面。带土眼睛一瞬间非常热，他差点以为自己要开写轮眼了，原来女人的屁股有两个洞，但是为什么、白色的东西从她的两个洞里流出来？女人也会流吗？可是水门老师说，这是男性长大的标志，女性是如何长大的呢？那根东西也能舔吗？是什么味道呢？他又想到自己的。

一瞬间他看着图思考了很多东西，卡卡西以为他在读条黑化中，非常迅速的给了他一下，带土捂着头有点委屈，他被打得很痛。

“你干嘛啊？就算我撕坏了你心爱的书也不用这样对我吧？！！！”

诶？卡卡西觉得很神奇，他没怀疑这不是水门老师的教材，也没发现这就是一本黄书，这一切只因被开解过的带土十分坦荡，他不羞耻的时候思维很跳跃，并且乐于探究。好吧，比想象中的好多了，真不愧是宇智波吊车尾带土白痴三世，卡卡西想，至少情绪稳定还能吼我。

“..........真是笨蛋。”

带土的注意力彻底被七零八落的书吸引，研究起来，他边看边觉得自己的下面又热又舒服，卡卡西把那张标着十八禁的封面藏起来，那就让他觉得这是一本普通的教材好了，明天再去问问水门老师怎么办吧。

他口干舌燥倒了杯水喝着观察带土看书，很好，这个笨蛋看起来一切正常。脸红应该是正常反应，over。颤抖的手也应该是正常反应，over。裆部鼓起来的那块也是.............什么？？？

视线从带土的裤裆移开，发现带土也在盯着自己，他非常无措，带土以为那根东西只会在他睡觉的时候流出白色的东西，没想到它会因为水门老师的教材直直的挺起来，只能向卡卡西求助。卡卡西也不知道怎么办了，他想这本书应该也有这种内容，就暂时把它当教材吧，他很迅速地找到一张有勃/起的东西的图片，那个东西比自己的大很多，还有很多毛在上面一点的地方，他们俩的那根都没长好。

他叫带土过来，让他把裤子脱掉，指着书上面的东西让他学着那个女人自己摩擦那根，带土不干，觉得只有自己一个人脱非常羞耻，他又吵着让卡卡西一起脱。卡卡西觉得他简直不可理喻，明明硬起来的是这个白痴，他让我帮他，不听我的、还要对我提要求。

于是他非常愤怒的脱掉了带土的裤子，直接用自己的手，和那个女人一样套/弄起带土那根很小的下/体，卡卡西觉得自己的裤裆也有点不舒服，但是可以忍，他只想让带土快点恢复正常。

被摸到的时候带土觉得舒服得快要叫出来了，卡卡西有点粗鲁，他想要快点结束这场很荒唐的事故，从小练习手里剑的手还带着茧，刮过柱体的时候带土不停的发抖，快感被慢慢堆积，他的腿非常软，感觉自己躺在云端，晕乎乎又轻飘飘的，只能坐下来抓住卡卡西的衣服，他对于这种事情非常陌生，喉咙无法控制发出喘息，又挺了腰把自己的东西往卡卡西手里戳。

而此时在家发现自己爱的教育还放在桌子上的水门非常慌张，那我给了卡卡西和带土什么书？他脑子转的很快但是完全觉得无懈可击，没道理会多出一份书呀，我和玖辛奈都不太爱看书，看书....书......啊，说起来自来也很爱看书.....只不过是那种书，哈哈，没有老婆肯定很寂寞吧，而且他昨天来过，会不会也去买了本书呢？

......不会.....不会也去买了......去买了本....本书.....吧........

非常不妙，波风水门觉得有大事要发生，不忘抄起爱的教育要去找那两个在他看来会被十八禁吃掉的，被白花花的欲望和柔软情色的肉体吃掉的柔弱学生，哪怕一个是木叶白牙的后代，一个是宇智波的族人，这个非常笨蛋的老师觉得他们现在是也永远会是他的孩子。水门感到非常抱歉，会不会吓到他们对这种事情再也没兴趣呀，以后看不到他们的孩子怎么办呜呜，会不会让他们变成只想做这种事情的白痴混蛋呀，老师会很伤心的。

他想这两个人一定会在卡卡西家里，卡卡西家里没人，他们最好做一些两个人的事情，金色闪光飞快地往旗木宅移动，同时他又在心里对自己的学生说了好多次对不起，呜呜，老师不是故意的，不想把你们推入大人的邪恶深渊，这次是真的爱的教育来了，再相信老师老师一次吧！！

而这个时候带土觉得他就要到临界点了，他马上要射出来了，他没体验过这种感觉，暗自有些期待，他把卡卡西抓的更紧了又蹭了几下，甚至喊了好几声他的名字，卡卡西突然鬼迷心窍地亲了他一下，带土也回了一个亲吻给他。

“哈啊...卡卡西、我要出来了....我要射了.....”

水门从天而降的时候带土正在射精，卡卡西的手还在帮他弄那根东西，他射的很多，溅到卡卡西的身上，从他手上流下来，带土看到老师，着急起来，不知道怎么能停下来。卡卡西觉得解放了，又非常幽怨的看着老师。

真正的爱的教育掉在水门脚边，他看着射完的带土非常不好意思的躲到卡卡西后面，这两个小孩周围都是摆出各种姿势，非常疯狂的男男女女的图片，他有点沉默了，毕竟他也只是个二十来岁的年轻男人，没想到会遇到这种事情，直觉告诉他卡卡西和带土会自己解决的，他有老婆，没办法给这对在撸管的朋友任何指引了。

“那个，卡卡西、带土，是老师打扰了，这次是真的生理健康书了......那不是老师的书，真的、真的、真的非常抱歉....你们，那个，明天再来找我吧.....今晚就、早点休息哦，不过这次的书，一定要看呀.....”

然后他又很快离开了，不敢再看卡卡西和带土。

冷静过后水门有些苦恼的走在回家路上，是不是我吓到他们了，会不会他们不是这种关系，难道他们因为这种书闹矛盾吗......他的脑子也发晕，乱糟糟的，十万个猜想浮现在他脑海里，全是他们俩的脸。

啊，水门叹气，觉得即使是大人也有想不通的事情，为什么这种不良的男女读物，卡卡西和带土看了就变成homo了呢。


End file.
